Samwise Gamgee
Samwise Gamgee (ur. TE 2980) – hobbit z Hobbitonu, bliski przyjaciel i wierny towarzysz Froda Bagginsa, członek Drużyny Pierścienia, jeden z powierników Pierścienia oraz siedmiokrotny burmistrz Michel Delving. Biografia Młodość Sam od młodości mieszkał przy Bagshot Row 3 razem ze swoim ojcem Hamfastem Gamgee, matką Bellą Gamgee oraz pięciorgiem rodzeństwa. Samwise od dzieciństwa pomagał swojemu ojcu, który był ogrodnikiem w Bag End, a gdy Hamfast się zestarzał, Sam przejął po ojcu pieczę nad ogrodem w Bag End. Właśnie w Bag End Sam poznał Bilbo Bagginsa, który opowiadał mu o swoich przygodach w dalekich krajach. To właśnie Bilbo nauczył Sama czytać oraz rozpalił w nim marzenie o podróżach. Kiedy do Bilba wprowadził się Frodo, Sam stał się wspaniałym kompanem i przyjacielem młodego hobbita. 22 września 3001 TE Sam brał udział w przyjęciu urodzinowym Bilbo Bagginsa. Podróż do Rivendell 13 kwietnia 3018 TE Sam podsłuchiwał rozmowę Gandalfa z Frodem o Jedynym Pierścieniu. Gdy został złapany przez czarodzieja, ten kazał mu w ramach kary wyruszyć razem z Frodem do Rivendell, przez co Sam został pierwszym towarzyszem Froda w podróży. thumb|350px|Sam wyruszający w podróżPo sprzedaży Bag End przez Froda Samwise pomagał swojemu przyjacielowi w spakowaniu dobytku, który miał zostać przewieziony do jego nowego domu. Następnie Sam razem z Frodem i Pippinem wyruszyli w podróż do Ustroni. W drodze do nowego domu swojego przyjaciela napotkał elfów pod dowództwem Gildora, a także dwóch Czarnych Jeźdźców, którzy próbowali ich schwytać. W Ustroni razem z towarzyszami przebywał jeden dzień, po czym wyruszyli w kierunku Bree. Samwise razem z towarzyszami przeszli przez Stary Las, gdzie spotkali Starą Wierzbę, która rzuciła Froda do wody, z której wyciągnął go Sam. Gdy Stara Wierzba wchłonęła Merrego i Pippina, Sam zaproponował przestraszyć ją ogniem. Z opresji uratował ich Tom Bombadil. Gościli się u niego i Złotej Jagody przez jakiś czas. Następnie wyruszyli do Kurhanów, gdzie zostali uwięzieni przez upiory. Z niebezpieczeństwa ponownie uratował ich Bombadil. Gdy dotarli bezpiecznie do Bree, spotkali tam Aragorna i przenocowali w Gospodzie Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem. Tam Sam spotkał Billa Fernego, od którego kupił za dwanaście srebrnych groszy kucyka Billa. Gdy grupa hobbitów razem z Aragornem opuszczali Bree, Sam rzucił w Billa Fernego jabłkiemJ.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga pierwsza, Rozdział 10: Obieżyświat, ''Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Z Bree Sam razem z towarzyszami dotarł na Wichrowy Czub. Tam zostali zaatakowani przez Nazgûle. Gdy Czarnoksiężnik ranił Froda ostrzem Morgulu, Obieżyświat poszedł szukać athelasu. Gdy je znalazł, podał rannemu i po jakimś czasie wyruszyli w dalszą drogę do Rivendell. Z Rivendell do Morii Gdy hobbici z Obieżyświatem dotarli do Rivendell, Sam cały czas spędzał przy chorym Bagginsie i opiekował się nim. Gdy Frodo wyzdrowiał, Gamgee przesiadywał również w pokoju Bilba. 25 października 3018 TE doszło do spotkania w Rivendell w sprawie Jedynego Pierścienia. Sam potajemnie dostał się na naradę i podsłuchiwał wszystkich omawianych spraw, a kiedy doszło do wybierania członków Drużyny Pierścienia, zaraz po zgłoszeniu się Froda jako głównego powiernika Jedynego Pierścienia, Sam ujawnił swą obecność na spotkaniu i dołączył do składu Drużyny Pierścienia J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, „Narada u Elronda” . Z Rivendell wyruszył 25 grudnia 3018 roku Trzeciej Ery razem ze swoimi towarzyszami w kierunku południowym. W dalszej podróży towarzyszył mu jego kucyk Bill, na którym spakował swój cały podróżny dobytek, między innymi sprzęt kuchenny, zapas fajkowego ziela, krzesiwo oraz hubkę. Po kilku tygodniach marszu dotarli go Hollinu. Tam pierwsza warta przypadła właśnie Samowi, któremu towarzyszył Aragorn. Hobbit jako pierwszy dostrzegł na niebie krebainy z Fangornu i Dunlandu, które szpiegowały dla Sarumana. J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, „Pierścień rusza na południe” Następnie bohaterowie próbowali przedostać się na drugą stronę Gór Mglistych przez przełęcz Caradhras. Gdy to się nie powiodło z powodu śnieżycy, Sam został z pomocą towarzyszy zniesiony na dół, aby następnie razem z resztą osób ruszyć do Morii. Właśnie przy Wrotach Durina Sam musiał zostawić swojego ulubionego kucyka Billa. Sam brał udział w walkach z orkami w Sali Mazarbul. Gdy jeden z nich przebił dzidą Froda, Sam mężnie ruszył mu na ratunek i złamał jego broń. Wraz z nacierającą masą orków, Gamgee uciekł z resztą ocalałych z kopalniJ.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, „Most w Khazad-dûm” . Pobyt w Lothlórien Po ucieczce z Morii Sam razem z resztą Drużyny Pierścienia przybył do Lothlórien. Zostali tam ugoszczeni przez Galadrielę i Celeborna. Gdy pewnego razu Sam razem z Frodem przechadzał się po lesie, spotkali Galadrielę. Ta zaprowadziła ich do komnaty, gdzie znajdowało się Zwierciadło Galadrieli. Jako pierwszy do zwierciadła zajrzał Sam. Ujrzał w nim robotników wycinających las, potem młyn, który zniknął, a na jego miejsce pojawiła się budowla z czerwonej cegły. Na końcu zobaczył swojego ojca jak próbuje uciec ze swoim dobytkiem. Gdy Drużyna Pierścienia opuszczała Lothlórien, Galadriela i Celeborn obdarowali każdego z nich darem. Sam Gamgee otrzymał od nich szkatułkę z sadzonką Mallorna. Oprócz indywidualnego podarunku od Galadrieli, Sam otrzymał też linę, płaszcz oraz lembasy – chleb elfówJ.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, „Pożegnanie z Lórien”. thumb|300px|Sam opuszczający LothlórienZ Lothlórien Drużyna wyruszyła na elfich łodziach w dół Anduiny aż do Wodogrzmotów Rauros. Sam dzielił swą łódź z Frodem oraz Aragornem. Gdy Drużyna rozbiła obóz, żeby przemyśleć jak ma przebiegać dalsza część ich podróży, Sam proponował aby nie iść do Minas Tirith. Natomiast, gdy Frodo oddalił się od grupy, by przemyśleć tę sprawę i długo nie wracał, to właśnie Sam pierwszy pobiegł go szukać. Znalazł go przy łodziach, gdzie chciał sam wziąć łódź i udać się w drogę. Gamgee się na to nie zgodził. Wziął swoje rzeczy i dalej wyruszyli już tylko we dwójkę. Emyn Muil i spotkanie Golluma Sam i Frodo, po rozpadzie Drużyny Pierścienia i ucieczce przed Uruk-hai z wodospadów Rauros przez góry Emyn Muil, ruszyli w kierunku Mordoru. Dwudziestego szóstego lutego Sam i Frodo przeprawili się przez Nen Hithoel i zostawili swoją łódź przy stoku Amon Lhawn. Dalej niziołki posuwały się wzdłuż łańcucha górskiego. Gdy dotarły do jednej ze stromych skalnych ścian, Sam wykorzystał linę, którą podarowano mu w Lothlórien, aby bezpiecznie zejść na dół. Z nieznanych przyczyn, gdy Sam szarpnął za nią, mimo mocnego supła odwiązała się, dzięki czemu mógł zabrać ją ze sobą. Podczas przerwy na kolację i sen dwaj hobbici zobaczyli idącego po skarpie Golluma. Odczekali chwilę, po czym Gamgee zaatakował go. Stwór bronił się, gryzł i dusił Sama, który został uratowany przez Froda. Hobbici związali Golluma liną elfów, która zadawała mu ból. Frodo mimo niezadowolenia Sama, postanowił rozwiązać Sméagola. W dalszej części Gollum został przewodnikiem Sama i Froda do Mordoru. Martwe Bagna i Czarna Brama thumb|300px|Sam i Frodo na Martwych BagnachPo opuszczeniu Emyn Muil 1 marca Sam razem z towarzyszami ruszyli w stronę Mordoru poprzez Martwe Bagna. Wędrowcy po przebyciu większości drogi dostrzegli we mgle błędne ogniki. Gdy światła stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, Sam potknął się i ugrzązł w błocie. Gdy spojrzał w wodę, dostrzegł tam martwe twarze. Gdy Sam uwolnił się z błota, trzej towarzysze przemieszczali się dalej. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli przeszywający wrzask, a po chwili zobaczyli Nazgûla lecącego na skrzydlatej bestii, który jednak nie dostrzegł hobbitów. Kiedy podróżnicy wydostali się z bagien i dotarli do gór otaczających Mordor, postanowili rozbić obóz. Gdy w nocy Sam zbudził się, zobaczył Golluma obok śpiącego jeszcze Froda. Sméagol prowadził dialog z samym sobą, wahając się nad kradzieżą Pierścienia. Samwise wiedziony przeczuciem nie zdradził poczynań stwora. Przebudził swojego pana, udając, że nie był świadkiem tego incydentu. Następnie Sam razem z Frodem i Gollumem dotarli do przełęczy Cirith Gorgor. Niziołki zamierzały ryzykować pochwycenie, usiłując dostać się do Mordoru tą drogą. Jednak Sméagol przekonywał ich, aby pozwolili mu zaprowadzić ich inną ścieżką w pobliżu twierdzy Minas Morgul. Podczas narady między Samem a Frodem, którą ścieżkę wybrać, hobbici usłyszeli wysoki krzyk dochodzący z nieba. Przelatywał nad nimi jeden z Nazgûli. Po chwili dołączyły do niego trzy inne, zaś drogą prowadzącą obok kryjówki hobbitów przechodziła wracająca do Mordoru armia ludzi z południa. Sam razem z Frodem ukryli się, a gdy zagrożenie odeszło, podjęli decyzję, aby wybrać drogę proponowaną przez Golluma. Spotkanie z Faramirem thumb|300px|Spotkanie hobbitów z Faramirem – autor Ted NasmithSam wraz z Frodem prowadzeni przez Golluma oddalali się od Morannonu. W końcu dotarli do Ithilien, gdzie postanowili zatrzymać się i odpocząć. Sam z pomocą Sméagola (który złapał króliki) gotował potrawkę. Na nieszczęście Gamgee zapomniał ugasić ognisko, które zaczęło dymić. Wtedy z okolicznych zarośli wyłoniło się nagle czterech ludzi, którzy jak się okazało byli Strażnikami Ithilien. Jednym z nich był Faramir – kapitan Gondoru. Pozostali byli wojownikami i jego podwładnymi uzbrojonymi w łuki i włócznie. Zatrzymali oni dwójkę niziołków. Hobbici przedstawili się i byli wypytywani o cel ich wyprawy, którego jednak oczywiście nie zdradzili. Faramir poinformował hobbitów o śmierci swojego brata Boromira. Faramir pozostawił hobbitów pod opieką dwóch wojowników, zaś sam wyruszył w nieznane niziołkom miejsce, ponieważ jak wyjawił wkrótce, w Ithilien ma dojść do bitwy między oddziałami Gondoru a Haradrimami. Wkrótce starcie zakończyło się, podczas którego spełniło się marzenie Sama, czyli ujrzenie Mûmakila na własne oczy. Następnie ze związanymi oczami zostali zaprowadzeni do tajnej kryjówki Gondorczyków, Henneth Annûn, zawiązano im oczy, aby nie odkryli drogi do tajnej kryjówki. Podczas kolacji Sam stracił czujność i nieumyślnie wspomniał o Pierścieniu. Gdy Faramir chciał odebrać im Jedyny Pierścień, pomysł ten wyperswadował mu Sam, który opowiedział mu, że Pierścień zawładnął Boromirem i był jego zgubą Po rozmowach Faramir pozwolił odejść hobbitom. W Ithilien odprowadził ich do Morgulduiny i drogi z Osgiliath. Sam otrzymał od niego zapasy na dalszą podróż oraz drewnianą laskę. Pobyt w Mordorze i powrót do domu Po spotkaniu z Faramirem hobbici razem z Gollumem udali się w kierunku Minas Morgul. Tam zobaczyli ruszające w pole armie Morgulu. Obok miasta znajdowały się Kręte Schody, tajna ścieżka do Mordoru przechodząca przez jaskinie Szeloby do przełęczy Cirith Ungol. Tą drogą do Mordoru dostał się Sam razem z towarzyszami thumb|300px|Sam w pojedynku z SzelobąW jaskini Szeloby Frodo został ukąszony przez pajęczycę i wpadł w śpiączkę. Kiedy pajęczyca oplotła już hobbita swoją siecią, niespodziewanie zaatakował ją od tyłu Sam. Atakując Żądłem, zdołał ciężko zranić ją w brzuch. Zrozpaczony Sam, myśląc, że jego przyjaciel nie żyje, zostawił swojego pana i wziął Pierścień, chcąc samemu dopełnić misję. Tym samym stał się jego powiernikiem. Gdy orkowie znaleźli Froda, Gamgee z ich rozmowy dowiedział się, że Frodo żyje. Słudzy Nieprzyjaciela zanieśli Bagginsa do Wieży Cirith Ungol. Sam postanowił ratować swojego pana. W wieży wybuchła potyczka pomiędzy dwiema stronami orków. Ogrodnik Froda wykorzystał to i odbił go z rąk wrogów. Razem udali się w głąb Mordoru do Góry Przeznaczenia. Osiemnastego marca 3019 TE podążający drogą z Durthangu do Udun hobbici wpadli w ręce orków. Następnego dnia udało im się uciec i dalej podążali drogą do Barad-dûr. W ciągu 5 dni dotarli do podnóża Góry Przeznaczenia. Po jednodniowej wspinaczce, w której Sam udzielał wsparcia Frodowi, dotarli do wnętrza Góry Przeznaczenia. Tam ścigający ich Gollum odgryzł palec Frodowi i wpadł w ognie Orodruiny, gdzie Jedyny Pierścień został zniszczony, a misja Sama dobiegła końca. Dwójkę hobbitów spod Orodruiny uratował Gandalf, który przyleciał na orle. Po zniszczeniu Saurona dwaj przyjaciele zostali ogłoszeni bohaterami. 8 kwietnia 3019 TE hobbitom zostają oddane honory na polach Cormallen. Sam, jak i również reszta Drużyny Pierścienia, wziął udział jako gość w ślubie Aragorna i Arweny w Minas Tirith. W sierpniu Sam wyruszył w drogę powrotną do domu razem z trójką hobbitów. Gamgee wracał przez Edoras, Helmowy Jar, Isengard, Rivendell i Bree. Podczas powrotu przez Dunland spotkał Sarumana, natomiast gdy przebywał na zachód od Morii, spotkał Celeborna i Galadrielę, w Rivendell z kolei znów Bilbo Bagginsa. Powrót do Shire thumb|300px|Sam z Różą CottonPo powrocie do Shire pokonał wraz z innymi hobbitami Sarumana i wziął udział w bitwie nad Wodą. Żeby odbudować krainę po czarodzieju, użył szkatułki z ziemią z Lórien. W 3020 roku TE ożenił się z Różą, z którą miał trzynaścioro dzieci. Ich imiona, od najstarszego do najmłodszego: Elanor, Frodo, Róża, Merry, Pippin, Złotogłówka, Hamfast, Stokrotka, Pierwiosnka, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin oraz Tom. Rok później Sam otrzymał od Froda Bag End, w którym założył rodzinę Ogrodników ze Wzgórza. Po rezygnacji Willa Whitfoota z urzędu burmistrza Michel Delving w roku 6 CE zostaje wybrany burmistrzem Shire. Funkcję tę pełni przez siedem kadencji. W roku 21 CE wraz z żoną i Elanorą odwiedził Gondor. Elanor poślubiła Fastreda z Zielonych Piasków i urodził im się syn, Elfstan. W roku 34 CE Sam prosi swojego zięcia, Fastreda by ten został strażnikiem Marchii Zachodniej, przyłączonej do Shire, i wraz z Elanorą przeprowadził się tam. W roku 61 CE, w dniu przesilenia letniego umiera żona Sama, Róża. Wtedy ten decyduje się na opuszczenie Shire. 22 września tego samego roku Samwise opuszcza Bag End. Przekazuje dzieciom Elanor Czerwoną Księgę i udaje się do Szarych Przystani, by jako ostatni z powierników Pierścienia opuszcza Śródziemie, aby spotkać się z Frodem. Charakterystyka Sam był oddanym, dobrodusznym i prostolinijnym hobbitem. Cechował się dobrym sercem i miłością do zwierząt, gdzie uwidoczniło się to między innymi przy zakupie wygłodzonego i katowanego kucyka od Billa Ferny’ego. Był bardzo uzdolnionym ogrodnikiem, kochał elfy oraz miał dar do poezji. Jego sposób myślenia był prosty, ale bardzo praktyczny. Stosunek do Froda Samwise był nadzwyczajne przywiązany i oddany swojemu panu Frodowi, a pokazał to na Amon Hen, gdzie odgadł zamierzenie Froda o opuszczeniu Drużyny i bez względu na dalsze wypadki postanowił mu towarzyszyć w drodze do Mordoru. W Mordorze wykazał się heroiczną odwagą, ratując Froda z macek okrutnej Szeloby, raniąc ją dotkliwe, a później z rąk orków. Stosunek do Golluma Samwise'a cechowała niechęć i nieufność do Golluma. Sam wiedział, że dla Golluma liczył się tylko Jedyny Pierścień, przez co przez całą podróż był wobec niego bardzo ostrożny, a czasami również wrogo nastawiony. Nie rozumiał więzi, jaką Gollum nawiązał z Frodem oraz dlaczego jego pan nie widział w Gollumie zagrożenia. Sam nie potrafił tak jak Frodo dostrzec głębi w Gollumie, tego że był on kiedyś całkiem inną postacią. Drzewo genealogiczne thumb|center|350px Etymologia Nazwisko Gamgee Tolkien zaczerpnął od materiału chirurgicznego, a dokładnie opatrunku z waty wymyślonego w XIX wieku w Birmingham przez chirurga o tym samym nazwisku – Josepha Sampsona Gamgee. J.R.R. Tolkien nie był zadowolony z nazwiska Sama i potem wolał zmienić jego nazwisko na GoodchildJ.R.R. Tolkien, Listy, List 72. W języku staroangielskim imię Samwise było tłumaczone na półgłupek J.R.R. Tolkien, Listy, List 72. W sindarinie imię Samwise to Perhael. Kreacja w adaptacjach W trylogii filmowej ''Władca Pierścieni w reżyserii Petera Jacksona w rolę Sama Gamgee'go wcielił się Sean Astin. W animowane adaptacji Władcy Pierścieni z roku 1978 głosu Samowi Gamgee udzielił Michael Scholes, natomiast w animowanej adaptacji Powrotu Króla z 1980 roku głosu Samwise'owi udzielił Roddy McDowall. Ciekawostki * Sean Astin przytył 30 funtów (ok. 15 kilo), by bardziej pasować do wyglądu hobbitahttps://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000276/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm. * W wydaniu I z roku 1996 przekładu Jerzego Łozińskiego imię i nazwisko bohatera przetłumaczone zostały na Samlis Gaduła. Porównanie go do lisa miało zapewne na celu podkreślenie jego mądrości i nawiązywało do fragmentu, kiedy został nazwany przez Froda "spiskowcem", a Gaduła nawiązywało do jego skłonności do ujawniania informacji, kiedy zbytnio się "rozgadał" (co można było zauważyć w książce, gdy przypadkiem zdradził Faramirowi cel wyprawy). * J.R.R. Tolkien dostał kiedyś list od mężczyzny nazywającego się Sam Gamgee. Tamten wyznał, że napisał do autora Władcy Pierścieni, bo słyszał, iż występuje tam hobbit o jego nazwisku. Pytał profesora o jego etymologię. Otrzymał od Tolkiena pierwsze wydanie książki wraz z autografami. Filmy thumb|right|300 px|Walka Sama z Szelobą - scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla" thumb|left|300 px|Rozmowa Sama z Gollumem nad potrawką z królika - scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże" de:Samweis Gamdschie en:Samwise Gamgee es:Samsagaz Gamyi fr:Samsagace Gamegie he:סאם גאמג'י it:Samvise Gamgee nl:Sam Gewissies ru:Сэмуайз Гэмджи Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Pierścienia Kategoria:Ród Gamgee‎ Kategoria:Postacie Czwartej Ery